Hishikawa Rikka
is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is one of Mana's childhood friends and the secretary of Oogai First Middle School's student council. Her Cure Ego is . Appearance Rikka has navy colored hair that is styled downwards with a back side braid going down. Her eyes are dark blue. Her casual costume consists of old styled blue dress, which is where she wears her Cure Lovie, with light blue colored sleeves and dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She has short royal blue socks and brown shoes. She is also sometimes seen wearing red glasses. As Cure Diamond, she has blue hair and eyes. Her hairstyle might resemble Cure Aqua's, with curls at the end. Her top is long, like Cure Moonlight's, while the bottom resembles Moonlight's style but at Splash Star's skirt length. The costume overall is aqua, while the sleeves, skirt and inner lining are white. There is a blue ribbon with short ends on her right side, and a blue heart on the left side of her chest. Her sleeves are assymetrical, with feathers only on the left side. She has simple golden bracelets on her wrists and neck. She wears short white boots with sharp toetips. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Rikka is a quiet, honest and a very intelligent girl. She is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and the student council's secretary. She loves to study, and is a genius at it, being one of the Top 10 scorers in the national trial exams. She is great at observing people and situations. As noted by Mana in episode 9, Rikka is at the top of the class and constantly placed as the first place in her school, however her scores started to drop as she was in second place because of starting to play competetive karuta, as it was seen in episode 14. Even Mana was surprised to the fact that Rikka is in the second place. Rikka is childhood friends with Mana, since they live near each other. Ever since they were children, Rikka has been taking on the responsibility of looking after the troublemaker Mana, sometimes being taken advantage of. Despite that, she also was always protected by Mana which makes Rikka trust her. She strives to lead a quiet school life, but is often dragged into various things by Mana. History Rikka is Mana's best friend and they've known each other since elementary school. She always tries to stop Mana from overdoing things but can't seem to do so. Her mother works late at a local hospital and her father travels the world as an Archeologist. Rikka finds out about Pretty Cure when Mana decides to tell her because it's hard for her to keep a secret form her best friend. She later runs into the mysterious merchant who gives her a Cure Lovie that she later decides to use to help her friend as Cure Diamond. Relationships Aida Mana ' - Mana is one of Rikka's very close childhood friends and current schoolmate. 'Yotsuba Alice '- Alice is another one of Rikka's childhood friends, as they met in elementary school. 'Kenzaki Makoto '- Makoto is one of her Pretty Cure teammates. 'Raquel - Raquel is Rikka's transformation partner who helps her tranform into Cure Diamond. Hishikawa Ryoko - 'Rikka's mother, she appears as a doctor which always is late. 'Hishikawa Yuuzou - Rikka's father, who appears as a professional photographer, and often travels a lot. Cure Diamond "The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!!" "英知の光！キュアダイヤモンド！！" "Eichi no Hikari! Kyua Daiyamondo!!" Cure Diamond '(キュアダイヤモンド ''Kyua Daiyamondo) is Rikka's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Wisdom. Transformation Rikka first places her transformation Cure Lovie onto Raquel's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. First, her hair color changes and grows into a long ponytail. Her hair then turns to a lighter blue and her hair accessories and diamond shaped earrings start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, braclets and boots. Finally her dress ribbon appears and Cure Diamond poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Twinkle Diamond Cure Diamond's main attack is Twinkle Diamond, with the incantation . Cure Diamond activates her attack with the Lovely Commune. It then blinks twice and she points her finger towards the foe, releasing a flurry of blue diamond-shaped energy beams. Diamond Shower Diamond Shower is Cure Diamond secondary individual attack that appear in Episode 11, firstly, she summon the Love Heart Arrow and set the Diamond Arrow Lovies within, then it shines, she take the arrow and she tap her arrow a couple of times releasing a big wave a diamond. Etymology ''Hishikawa (菱川) - Hishi (菱) means "a diamond shape", while kawa (川) means "river". Rikka (六花) - The kanji rikka (六花) means "snow". Individually, Ri (六) means "six" while ka (花) means "flower". Trivia *Rikka is the seventh Cure to be good at her studies, after Yukishiro Honoka, Akimoto Komachi, Minazuki Karen, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Aoki Reika and Aida Mana. *She is the third Pretty Cure to have "kawa" in her last name, after Kurokawa Ellen from Suite Pretty Cure! and Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure. However, she is the only of the three who does not have a color in her family name. *She is the first Pretty Cure to wear bracelets instead of arm warmers. *She is the fifth Pretty Cure to have a long dress, after Cure Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Cure Moonlight, Cure Flower and Cure Ange from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *She is the fourth Cure to have glasses, following Hanasaki Tsubomi, Tsukikage Yuri and Shirabe Ako, all of which do not wear glasses in their Cure form. **However, neither Rikka and Tsubomi tend to wear glasses in their civilian form most of the time. *She is the second Cure to have a diamond as her symbol, the first being Cure Pine. *On Tumblr, Rikka is commonly known for a meme called "Rikka dancing", spawned from her being framed during a particularly silly part of Kono Sora no Mukou's choreography. Gallery Videos Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Cures